Quantum Mob
The Quantum 'was formed by a Zion splinter in 1994. The splinter was soon joined by wild males and Deviant and Art established dominance. Dominant Pair As soon as the group formed Deviant established dominance over the group. A group of wild males joined the Quantum, Art became the dominant male. Current Members The Quantum have 25 members as of November 1996. Deviant (VZF004) '''Dominant Female ' Art (VQM001) '''Dominant Male Andy (VZM016) Sasori (VZM017) Rory (VQM005) Lurani (VQF007) Maluk (VQM008) Eruka (VQF009) Sania (VQF010) Nawal (VQM011) Kijiva (VQM012) Eiko (VQM013) Zama (VQF015) Kania (VQF016) Samiak (VQM017) Ria (VQF018) Hariet (VQF019) VQM020 VQF021 VQM022 VQF023 VQM024 VQF025 VQF026 VQM027 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Quantum. Deviant (VZF004) Paint (VZF006) Chelsa (VZF012) Valina (VZF013) Andy (VZM016) Sasori (VZM017) Samatha (VZF019) Polina (VZF023) Art (VQM001) Lombio (VQM002) Jak (VQM003) Baxster (VQM004) Rory (VQM005) Posco (VQM006) Lurani (VQF007) Maluk (VQM008) Eruka (VQF009) Sania (VQF010) Nawal (VQM011) Kijiva (VQM012) Eiko (VQM013) VQF014 Zama (VQF015) Kania (VQF016) Samiak (VQM017) Ria (VQF018) Hariet (VQF01)9 VQM020 VQF021 VQM022 VQF023 VQM024 VQF025 VQF026 VQM027 Rivals The Quantum first established a small territory near the Zion. The Quantum moved away after a while near the Avatar and Taurus Mob who became their main rivals for several years. History December 1993: '''Deviant, Paint, Chelsa, Volina, Andy, Sasori, Samatha and Polina '''Janaury 1994 '''The splinter was found and followed. Deviant became the dominant female. '''February 1994: '''Art, Lombio, Jak and Baxster joined the group. Art became the dominant male. Three encounters with Zion. '''March 1994: '''One encounter with Zion. '''April 1994: '''Deviant was pregnant. Two ecounters with Zion. '''May 1994: Deviant gave birth to Rory, Posco, Lurani and Maluk. June 1994: '''Lombio went roving. '''July 1994: '''One encounter with Zion. '''August 1994: '''Two encounters with Zion. '''September 1994: '''Lombio, Jak, Andy and Sasori wet roving. '''October 1994: Deviant was pregnant. Paint, Chelsa and Volina were evicted. November 1994: '''Deviant gave birth to Eruka, Sania, Nawal and Kijiva. '''December 1994: Paint aborted. Andy went roving. Janaury 1995: '''VZM007 and VZM020 appeared. Lombio, Jak, Baxster, Andy and Sasori went roving. '''February 1995: Deviant was pregnant. Volina aborted. Paint, Chelsa, Volina, Samatha and Polina were evicted. Lombio, Jak, Baxster, Andy and Sasori went roving. Two encounters with Zion. March 1995: Deviant gave birth to Eiko, VQF014 and Zama. One encouter with Zion and a wild mob. April 1995: Lombio and Jak went roving. Three encounters with a wild mob. May 1995: Samatha was pregnant. One encounter with Zion. June 1995: '''Samatha lost her litter. Two encounters with a wild mob. '''July 1995: '''VQF014 was predated. One encounter with a wild mob. '''August 1995: '''Deviant was pregnant. Paint, Chelsa, Volina, Samatha, Polina and Lurinawere evicted. Paint, Chelsa, Volina, Samatha and Polina left the group. '''September 1995: '''Deviant gave birth to Kunia, Samiak, Ria and Hariet. Lombio, Jak, Baxster, Andy, Sasori and Rory went roving. '''October 1995: Jak, Baxster and Posco left the group. Two encounters with Zion. November 1995: Lombio, Andy, Sasori, Rory and Maluk went roving. December 1995: '''Lombio, Andy, Sasori, Rory, Maluk and Kijiva went roving. Two encounters with Zion. '''Janaury 1996: '''Three encounters with a wild mob. '''Feruary 1996: Lurina was pregnant. Lombio, Andy, Sasori, Rory, Maluk, Kijiva and Nawal went roving. Marh 1996: Lurina aborted. One encounter with a wild mob. April 1996: Deviant was pregnant. Lurina, Eruka and Sania were evicted. May 1996: Deviant gave birth to VQF020, VQF021, VQM022 and VQM023. June 1996: '''Two encounters with Zion. '''July 1996: One encounter with a wild mob. August 1996: L'''Lombio, Andy, Sasori, Rory, Maluk, Kijiva and Nawal went roving. '''September 1996: '''Deviant was pregnant. Lurani, Eurka, Sania and Zama were evicted. '''October 1996: '''Deviant gave birth to VQM024, VQF025, VQF026 and VQM027. '''November 1996: Lombio left the group and joined the Zion Mob. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs